Why the Tears Come
by Shinitoki
Summary: Sequel to Why Our Son Cries. Naraku’s back though not in the way you would think. He’s taken hold of Ran and won’t let him or his son go. How long can Ran protect his son from his other father?
1. Act I Ch 1 Hotaru

Ran sat on top of the roof of Kagome's shrine thinking about the past three years. After finding out for sure that he was pregnant his _parents_ had decided that it would be best that he keep the child even if it was Naraku's pup. All against his wishes. After swearing left and right that he would rip the child from him his _parents_ had decided that it would be best to knock him out and tie him up.

When he had broken free of the ropes his parents had hesitantly given him a sedative and installed shackles above and on his bed so that he would be stuck there for the next nine months.

Ran rubbed his wrists at the memory. No matter what he had said to them they would not let him go. He had even told them that they were being like Naraku by doing this and that made them wince but nothing else. Ran rubbed his wrists remembering the day that his son had been born.

He had been in a sitting position that day and the pain had woken him form the first sound slumber he had had in weeks. It had caught him off guard and he cried out in pain. His parents must have heard him, even though they had been in the shower (together), because they ran into his room with just bathrobes on.

His eyes had been clenched shut against what he was feeling. Inuyasha went up to his and caressed his head. "Ran what's wrong?" he had opened his eyes and looked at his father and said "It hurts. _It_'smoving like it's trying to claw itself out of me." Inuyasha had exchanged a look with Sesshomaru "Go and call Kagome."

Ran's eyes had widened. He had known what _that_ meant. Kagome had been studying for months on being a midwife. An unearthly calm had descended over him. In one way he would be getting rid of the child that had been growing in side of him. The pain was unbearable but he had stayed calm and that had scared his parents.

As the pain has worsened there were a thousand thoughts racing through his head. What would the child look like? This was all that bastards fault. Damn why did it have to _hurt_? Kagome had walked into the room with a small bag that she and Inuyasha had been putting together for months.

His eyes had started to water in response to his ignoring of the pain. He had been determined not to cry out again. Kagome had brought out a small knife and sewing kit and some washcloths. "You needed…a bag just for that?" he had asked gasping in the middle of his sentence.

Kagome had rolled her eyes. "I need you to tell me when the pain gets most intense." she had said and he had been confused "Why" he had asked. "So I can tell when the baby can be born."

"I'm…" he had winced "Not a woman Kagome." Kagome had rolled her eyes but Inuyasha had placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "He's right Kagome. If you wait that long the child could claw itself out." She had blinked and nodded.

"Can you hold still long enough for me to cut it out?" she had asked him and he had nodded. "Kagome picked up the knife and held it against his rounded belly. "Ready" she had asked and he had nodded. She had pressed it harder slicing his stomach open.

He had closed his eyes because it had been excruciating and the lip he had been biting had started to bleed. Sweat had run down his face. He had heard Kagome say "Okay Inuyasha." and had felt the child being pulled from him.

He heard a "snip" and the nest thing he had felt was Kagome sewing him up. He opened his eyes and the first thing he had seen was his father, Inuyasha, holding the child. The lower half was covered in a cloth so he couldn't see what it was.

Kagome pressed a warm wet towel to his sewn up wound and Sesshomaru pressed a cool washcloth to his face wiping away the sweat from his face. Sesshomaru must have seen something in his eyes because he said "It's a boy." and he had nodded staring at his son.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Inuyasha and he had considered it but then he had seen the black streaks in his son's blood soaked hair. He had turned his head away "No…please just take him away"

He had felt his father's disappointed gaze upon him and he heard him walk towards the door then stop. "He's your son too you know." Inuyasha had said. He had closed his eyes when his father and son left the room.

They had kept him locked up for three months after that, and they still wouldn't leave him alone with his son. Ran closed his eyes and sat there for a minuet, feeling safe enough to let go of his senses, until something plopped down in his lap.

Ran opened his eyes and reflexively reached for his dagger, until he saw it was his son. He sighed and said "Hotaru you know not to sneak up on me like that." Hotaru nodded and looked over the city just as his father had been doing.

Their cover story for a child suddenly showing up was that while in America he had fallen in with a bad crowd and fell hard for a girl. She ended up pregnant and couldn't handle a child but she didn't want to put it up for adoption. So her parents had flown to Japan and tracked him down to deliver the child safely to his father.

Hotaru was a very quiet child who never spoke unless _he_ wanted to. All in al he took after his grandfather Sesshomaru in attitude which made Ran both glad and worried. Glad that he wasn't taking after his other father but worried that what should be a lively and social child was a cold loner.

Ran rarely encouraged him outside of his personality and he always knew what Hotaru wanted to say even if he didn't say it aloud. Ran turned and saw that Inuyasha was behind him then turned back to his son. "So Hotaru what did you want to do right now?" Hotaru looked up at him. "Right. But sunset isn't' for another couple of hours" Ran said and he heard Inuyasha chuckle behind him.

"I'll never know how the two of you do that." Inuyasha said. Ran smiled, he would never know either. Hotaru looked up at him again "Sure" said Ran. And he picked up Hotaru. Inuyasha had his eyebrow raised. "He wants to go and see Sesshomaru at the well." Inuyasha nodded and the three of them headed for the well.

Sesshomaru emerged from the well covered in blood. Inuyasha looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry. It was just a demon that challenged me for my position." Sesshomaru said. Neither Inuyasha nor Ran were worried because to gain a position such as Sesshomaru's you had to kill the demon that held that position.

Ran put Hotaru down so he could walk up to Inuyasha who picked him up. Ran looked at the wall above their heads. His parents were better family to his son than he was. They even loved Hotaru where he did not. He tried to love Hotaru but every time he saw the black streaks in his son's hair any thing that even resembled love was blown away. True he cared for Hotaru but that was a far cry from love.

Ran looked down as he felt something grab his leg. It was Hotaru. His son looked him in the eyes and he picked him up and smiled and said "Ask your grandfathers." Hotaru looked at his grandparents "Can I sleep in father's room tonight?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a look. "I don't see why not." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha looked shocked.

Ran grinned, they obviously hadn't communicated as well as Inuyasha though. "I think someone's at the door shall we see who it is?" said Ran and he and Hotaru headed for the door.


	2. That night

That night

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha passionately. He hadn't been home in three days and since Hotaru wasn't there tonight they decided to take full advantage. Hotaru had been sleeping in their room since he was born so they hadn't had a night alone in two years and Kagome, Aya and Hojo were out on vacation so they didn't have to worry about bothering them. So tonight they were going to take full advantage of the situation.

They tore at each others clothes burning with the need to feel the others skin against theirs. Sesshomaru lowered Inuyasha onto the bed running his hands over his mates pale skin. With out any preparation Sesshomaru entered the warmth of his mate until he was fully sheathed.

He sat there for a minuet waiting for his mate to adjust and when Inuyasha growled signaling that he was ready Sesshomaru began to move slowly. Inuyasha moaned and dug his claws into his mates back causing Sesshomaru to hiss in pain. Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru took that as a signal to go faster.

Once they found a comfortable rhythm they rode it out to their full pleasure. When they were done Sesshomaru slept next to Inuyasha who watched the nights passing out of their window. Until he heard something walk past their bedroom.

Inuyasha got up and eased the door to his bedroom open ever so slightly to see Ran heading down the stairs with a sleeping Hotaru in his arms. There was something about the way he walked that set off an alarm in Inuyasha's head.

He went and got his pants that where lying on the floor and put them on. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha threw on a shirt. "There something wrong with Ran." he heard the front door open and close. "He's taking Hotaru somewhere." Sesshomaru got out of bed and put his clothes on and the two parents silently ran outside. There they saw no trace of their son or grandson.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "You don't think he…?" panic crossed the two's faces and they ran towards the well. The door to the shrine was open and the two parents jumped down the stairs and into the well.

Ran woke up in the middle of an unfamiliar forest his feet carrying him to some unknown destination. Hotaru was in his arms sleeping with his head upon his fathers shoulder. The air smelled different, cleaner. This told Ran one thing: he wasn't in Kagome's time anymore. He was back in the Feudal Era.

The realization that he was back made him scared. Not for himself but for his son. He wasn't sure he could fend off a demon and still keep a sleeping Hotaru safe. The reason why he had even brought Hotaru escaped him.

"Well, if it isn't Nikushimi." Ran spun to see Kagura. She looked different. Her hair was longer, just below the shoulder blades, and she let it fall freely down. It looked wind blown as if she did nothing but ride the wind all day. Her eyes still held the same ever present glare. "So who's the boy?" she asked.

Ran reached for his dagger and when he felt the hilt at his waist he thanked the stars that he had brought it. He unsheathed the dagger and held it in front of him and his son. Making sure that Hotaru was secure in the son arm he had to hold him in.

Kagura smirked "And here I thought we were friends" Ran resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he would not take his eyes off of her. "We were never friends Kagura." There was a rustling in the bushed to the right of them. Kagura turned to the bushes and pulled out her fan.

Kana walked out of the bushes. She looked different to. Her hair was still the same length but she was taller, and her kimono was tattered around the edges. Her mirror was still the same though and she held it the same as well.

"So we're all here." She said in her emotionless voice. "Has Naraku called us?" Kagura asked. Ran looked confused "How could Naraku call us? He's dead." Kagura and Kana shared a look. "He may not be as dead as we would like." Ran held Hotaru closer.

"So who's the boy?" Kagura asked again and Ran turned his attention to her "Why do you care?" he retorted. Kana studied them "Yes. Tell us who he is." She said finally. "Why do either of you care?" Ran said not willing to give out such precious information that could put both of them in danger. "Tell us or I'll such his soul into this mirror." Kana said

Ran believed her fully. So he gave in "He's my son." Kagura stared at him while Kana studied them carefully. Hotaru stirred and Ran turned his attention to him. "Shh, little one..." "So Kana you seem to know more about this than we do, so why isn't Naraku here?"

Kana just shrugged. "All I know I that master Naraku wants us back at his side." "Well he can forget about me." said Ran and Kagura nodded and pulled a feather from her hair and threw it into the air but nothing happened. Kagura looked shocked. "Explain this!" she yelled turning to Kana. Kana looked at her with her emotionless eyes "Master Naraku wants us back and he controls us one way…" she looked at Kagura "or another." she looked at Ran.

Ran glared back at her. "Well he can defiantly forget about me coming to his side." Ran took a step away from the two demons fully intending to leave when he felt his heart beat vibrate through his entire being. He couldn't move.

"You can not move from the path that master Naraku intends for us" said Kana. "Now come. He's expecting us." Kana stared back the way she came. Ran and Kagura had no choice but to follow her, their bodies not following their commands. Ran was silently glad that Hotaru wasn't awake. He didn't need to worry about where they where. Yet.


	3. Because Pretty One

Inuyasha was the first out of the well it was sunrise. They had followed Ran back to the Feudal Era but realized that they had forgotten their swords. Inuyasha was about to say "screw it" and go and look for their son with out them but Sesshomaru had convinced him that it would be in their son's best interest if they went back and got their swords.

"Damn it. Now the trails completely cold." Inuyasha said irritated at, well, just about everything at the moment. Sesshomaru just sighed and said "Well lets get going." Inuyasha just nodded and they each headed off in different directions.

"Where are you going?" they each asked each other at the same time. "After Ran" they each answer at the same time. They sighed and sniffed the air for Hotaru's scent because apparently Ran's scent had been dispersed through out the clearing. They knew that Ran would never leave Hotaru alone in this Era so if they followed Hotaru they would find them both.

Once they found their grandson's scent they headed off after them.

A week later

It was mid afternoon and they had a fire going to cook fish that Ran had caught from a nearby stream for Hotaru. The rest of them could go a while longer without food. For the past week they had been back tracking and looping their trail so as to throw off anyone who was following them.

Hotaru had woken up the morning after they had come to this Era very frightened. He had held on to his father very closely until his childish curiosity took over and he was slowing them down. Whenever he went off the trail Ran worried because he couldn't leave the path that his feet were carrying him on.

Kagura had gotten so irritated with the two year old that she had yelled at him and threatened to roast and eat him if he didn't behave and so far he had been very well behaved. But they hadn't stopped for a week and Hotaru, not being used to heavy traveling, was getting very cranky.

Right now he was sleeping against his father who was sitting against a tree while the fish cooked. He had threatened the other two demons to get them to stop with him. They were getting dangerously close to wolf demon territory and that worried Ran. When he had gone by Nikushimi he had made a couple of enemy's in the wolf clan.

Ran sat watching the fish thinking about what would happened when Naraku found out about their son. 'No. _My _son.' thought Ran. 'Whose son?' said a voice. Ran looked at the other two demons. Kagura was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed reveling in the feel of the wind against her skin. Kana was staring out in space.

It couldn't have been either of them so who…? Suddenly there was darkness around Ran and Hotaru. Kagura and Kana had disappeared. Before them stood Naraku. Ran glared up at him and tightened his hold on Hotaru. "What do you want?"

Naraku smiled 'Why, my son of course.' He said without moving his lips. "He's not your son." Ran told him. Naraku was clearly angry at that statement. 'Really? Then whose son is he? I can clearly see the black streaks in his hair.' Ran glared at him. "He has nothing to do with _you_"

Faster than you can blink Naraku brought his hand down grabbed Ran by the neck and squeezed cutting off Ran's air supply. With his other hand he ripped the cloth from Ran's left shoulder baring the mating mark for all to see. '_This _proves that he is my son! You can't have one with any one else until _this _fades!'

Ran wanted to ask why he cared so much but he was starting to see spots. 'Now that I have both you and him in my grasp neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru will touch me.' Ran wanted to remind him that Sesshomaru had run him through with a sword but he couldn't get the breath to speak.

'They may harm you but they will never harm your son' Naraku was very sure of himself with good reason, he was right. 'Deny me again and you will pay' he let go of Ran's neck and disappeared. Suddenly there was light and he and Hotaru where back in the clearing.

Ran blinked and looked around. He looked over at his shoulder and saw the ripped cloth that was the remainder of his sleeve. He looked at the fish and saw that they where done so he gently shook Hotaru awake. When his son was awake he offered one of the fish to him and Hotaru ate it greedily.

He was soon ready for the next fish. As he reached for it one of Ran's dog ears twitched. He heard something in the bushes. He stood up and positions Hotaru behind him. Kagura pulled out her fan and was on the alert while Kana just stared off into space.

A young wolf demon, no older than Ran, emerged from the bushes. He stood a little taller than Ran and ad red hair tied at the back of his head. 'He looks like the leader of the wolf clan only with red hair.' thought Ran he couldn't quite place name of the leader of the wolf clan though he was sure he had learned.

He stood maybe twenty feet away from Ran and they locked eyes…and couldn't look away. Something passed between them but Ran couldn't place what. The young wolf blinked and then grinned. Ran decided that what passed between them meant nothing.

Suddenly Hotaru race out from behind him and went towards the stranger. "Hotaru!" he said letting the slight panic come into his voice and he caught Hotaru half way between where he had been standing and the stranger. Ran glared at the stranger before picking a wiggling Hotaru up.

"S…state your business." said Ran cursing himself for not keeping his voice steady. The young wolf's grin turned into a smile as he looked over father and son. It wasn't malicious just…Ran couldn't place the emotion on his face.

"Names Takeshi. I was just hunting with my pack mates when I went off the trail. Never thought I'd find you here or that you'd have a kid with you." said the wolf. "And why is that so important?" Ran asked him.

"Because, pretty one, you're my mate."


	4. Cocoon

The wolf's declaration almost shocked Ran. Almost. Mostly it just pissed him off. He was really tired of demons trying to be his mate. He heard Kagura snicker behind off to the side. "You're a little late." Ran pulled up his tattered sleeve so this Takeshi could see the bite mark. "I already have a mate"

Ran saw the wolf's eyes widen then the smile was back. "Is one of these two female demons your mate?" Ran heard Kagura trying to suppress her laughter. "No" said Ran "They're more like….his daughters." Kagura stopped laughing. She had never been described like that.

"That's too bad." said Takeshi advancing and brushing his fingers against Ran's cheek. "That means he either has another mate besides you or a mate before you." Ran shrugged resisting the urge to lean into that touch. Instead he backed up. "It's very obvious that your mate has given you a child but left you bitter."

Ran's face slipped into an emotionless mask with the ease of practice. "_That_" he said neutrally "is none of your business." Takeshi advanced on him more. "You're very forward for someone who just met me." Ran said. Takeshi just kept smiling 'IF it had been-" he started but Ran cut him off. He had had enough of this. "Don't _even_ start to try and tell me what _you_ would have done if you had been my mate. In don't even know who you are." Ran reached down and picked up the two last fish and kicked some dirt on the fire putting it out. "Let's go" he told Kana and Kagura. And the four of them left.

"Father why don't you like him?" Hotaru asked a while later while he was walking next to his father. Ran sighed not needing to ask who "him" was. "Because he was sp damned full of himself. I hate that." Hotaru nodded. Hotaru nodded "I like him" Ran sighed.

Then he heard and smelled something. "Hotaru stand here for a moment while I take care of something." Kagura turned as he turned and yelled "Stop following us!" into the woods. Takeshi dropped from a tree. "Wow and here I thought I was being quiet." Ran looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm a trained assassin and hunter. You were breathing so loud I could have shot you on a moonless night in the middle of the woods."

Takeshi blinked. Ran smirked "See? You don't know a thing about me. So get lost and fall of a cliff." Takeshi grabbed Ran's wrist and pulled him close and wrapped and arm around Ran's waist and whispered into his ear like they where lovers "I'd like to get to know you."

"Let go of me" Ran said angrily, suppressing a shiver, and pushing him away. "No" said Takeshi tightening his grip around Ran's waist. "Bastard. I said let go!" Ran said glaring and drawing his dagger and placing it at Takeshi's throat. Takeshi shrugged and let go. Ran still had the dagger at his throat. "Stay away from me and my son." Takeshi smiled "On one condition." he said.

"And what would that be?" asked Ran. "Kiss me." Takeshi said with a grin. "No." said Ran without any hesitation. "Aww, why not?" Takeshi said mockingly. "Because, wither I like it or not, I still have a mate." Ran said. Takeshi nodded, then he grabbed the wrist that was holding the dagger at his throat and pulled it away and pulled Ran close and kissed him.

Part of Ran, his soul, sang at the contact and urged him to get closer. Another part, his inner youkai, rebelled at it and screamed at him to push the newcomer away. "Let go of him or this boy will suffer the consequences." said a voice filled with cold fury. Ran turned his head, breaking the kiss, and saw his son's reflection shining in Kana's mirror.

"Let go" Ran said in desperation. Takeshi raised an eyebrow. Ran struggled to make him let go but his grip held firm. Ran looked at him with terror filled eyes "Please" he said and, surprised, Takeshi let go.

Ran ran over to Hotaru and hugged him shielding him from the mirror. He picked Hotaru up glaring at the man who had put his son in danger. "Go back to your clan and Stay. Away. From. Us." he said and walked away with Kagura and a smirking kana in tow.

Next day

Ran knew this area. It was the area that surrounded what used to be Naraku's castle. But…it felt different. Life was slowly seeping back into the land (even if it was only moss right now). Naraku's castle stood looking old and rickety on top of the cliff where it once stood proudly. Hotaru shivered in Ran's arms and nothing Ran did could calm him down.

"Now." said Kana "Kagura use your feather and fly us up." Kagura raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. There was a nagging suspicion at the back of Ran's mind but he just couldn't place what it was for. Once inside the castle Kana took the lead and Ran lagged behind not wanting to head to what were Naraku's private rooms but having no choice.

Those rooms held Ran's worst nightmare. Nightmares that haunted Ran's dreams every night. Hotaru hugged closer to Ran, he didn't want to go any further but didn't want to be separated from his father. "Shh, little one." Ran told his son but he felt Hotaru shiver. Ran suppressed a shiver of his own when they stopped in front of _his _door.

Kana grabbed the frame of the door and Ran saw Kagura stiffen. Ran refused to be scared of what lay beyond though obviously his son was terrified. But when Kana opened the door…there was nothing there. Ran almost felt relief but that nagging suspicion kept him on the edge.

Kagura walked into the room behind Kana and looked around. Kana walked all the way across the room to stand at the window. Ran stayed outside of the room, he had no desire to go into the room that he hated most. The fact that Naraku wasn't here confused Ran. He _should _be here.

"But I am here." said Naraku's voice. Ran looked around the room and saw Kagura, who was also looking around, and….Kana. Of course! Why hadn't he noticed before she- "So you finally realize it's me do you Nikushimi?" Naraku said. Kana turned around and instead of looking at them with emotionless black eyes they were intense purple ones.

Ran stood rooted to the spot and so did Kagura. "And now my servants you will help me create a new body." said Kana. "Over my dead one." said Kagura. Naraku smiled with Kana's lips. Naraku's tentacles grew from Kana's back and wrapped around her body. It was a sickening sight. Then with a life of their own they shot out towards Kagura.

Kagura waved her fan with a cry of "Dance of Blades!" and the tentacles where sliced to pieces. They melted and flowed back to the cocoon and more tentacles shot out towards her faster this time. Ran tried to turn and run but his feet where glued to the spot. Hotaru hugged closer to his father but Ran put him down knowing that whatever control Naraku had over him it wouldn't work on Hotaru.

Bent down and told his son to run. Then, in a flash, had to stand and draw his dagger to cut down tentacles that where flying towards him. Kagura was being dragged towards the cocoon. Ran looked down and saw Hotaru standing where he had out him down and Ran knelt down and shook Hotaru. "Nigete Hotaru!"

Hotaru seemed to snap out of a trance and he ran towards the door. Kagura was absorbed into the cocoon which seemed to melt around her. Ran stood up and got his wrist wrapped in a tentacle and it started to drag him toward the cocoon. Ran sliced through it with his dagger then he heard a cry and looked behind him to see that another tentacle had wrapped itself around Hotaru's ankle and was dragging him towards the cocoon.

Ran knelt down and sliced through that tentacle freeing his son. The cocoon was now as tall as the room and as wide as Kagura had been tall. It was as smooth as stone now but still had tentacles shooting out of it. One of which wrapped around Hotaru's wrist and started to drag him toward the cocoon. The other knocked Ran's dagger out of. his hand. When Hotaru was even with Ran he grabbed him son and held on him tightly.

Hotaru was crying out of fear and pain from the tentacle pulling on his leg. Ran refused to let go of his son. The two of them where pulled toward the cocoon. Ran dug his feet into the woods but that didn't slow their progress.

Suddenly the tentacle yanked Hotaru out of Ran's arms and pulled him into the cocoon. "No!" yelled Ran and he ran up to the cocoon and punched it. The cocoon melted around his arm and sucked it in up to his shoulder when suddenly it hardened into stone. "NO! HOTARU!" yelled Ran and he began to claw at the cocoon but every time he made a scratch in it, it healed itself.

Ran couldn't stop yelling his son's name. the rage started to fill him and the whites of his eyes started to turn red.


	5. Crossover

Three days later

It was morning and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had followed Hotaru's scent to just inside the wolf clan's territory. It was there that they lost it. So they decided to go and ask the leader of the wolf clan if any of his clan had seen them.

They were met by Kouga's mate, Ayame, and his son, Takeshi. "Can we help you?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha nodded "Do you know if any of your clan has met a young silver haired demon traveling with a child in your territory recently?"

Takeshi nodded "Was the older demon the parent of the younger one and did he have a really bad temper when confronted?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded not believing their luck. "Nope. Haven't seen them." that earned Takeshi a smack upside his head from his mother. "Tell the truth" said Ayame "Or you won't like the consequences." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched Takeshi wince.

"Okay, okay. I saw them three days ago about a quarter of a days walk from here. He was traveling with two female demons. We got into an argument and they left and I followed them and the little female demon threatened his son with a mirror and he yelled at me to go away and I did." Takeshi said in one breath. "Can you tell us which way they went?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru was confused. Why would this boy argue with someone he just met then follow him after said argument?

"I could show you" Takeshi said hopefully. Okay now Sesshomaru _knew_ that the boy was hiding something and he was going to find out. "If your fast." he told Takeshi. Takeshi grinned "Just watch" he said and took off.

He was fast but not as fast as Ran. The two parents easily caught up and kept up with him. They ran until the sun was high in the sky. Then Takeshi stopped. "This is where we parted. They headed west" he said. Inuyasha nodded and the two parents were about to take off when Takeshi said "Wait! Can…can I come with you?" "Why?" asked Sesshomaru looking the boy in the eyes. Takeshi would not look away.

"Because deep down I know that he is the one I'm destined to be with." Takeshi said his gaze not wavering. "Is that the reason you two argued and followed him?" Sesshomaru asked and Takeshi nodded without looking away. "No wonder you argued" Inuyasha muttered and Takeshi looked away to look at him.

"We don't have time to argue about this. If you're going to follow us do it but keep up or we'll leave you behind. got it?" Inuyasha said and Takeshi nodded. The three of them took off.

Three hours later

They had picked up Hotaru's faint scent a little while into the chase and had followed it to this cliff. On top of which lay Naraku's castle. "How are we going to get up there?" Takeshi asked "Climb" said Inuyasha. "How? There are no hand or foot holds?" Takeshi said looking up the cliff. "Sure there are you just have to know where to look for them." Inuyasha grabbed a handhold that Takeshi would never have seen if he hadn't been shown it.

The three of them climbed the cliff for a good two hours and when they reached the top they where completely exhausted. They rested for a minuet. "They'll probably be in Naraku's main rooms." Inuyasha said once they had all caught their breath.

The three of them made their way as silently as they could following Sesshomaru who was working by the memory that was seven years old. When they were outside Naraku's private room they heard something. It sounded like someone was speaking and then there was a dull pounding like a fist against metal.

Takeshi opened the door and the three of them saw the cocoon and Ran with his arm trapped inside. Ran was still saying his son's name with a voice that was strained from yelling and ramming his bloodied fist into the cocoon, his sharp nails having long since broken off. Every time he hit the he would make a small crack which instantly sealed itself.

"Ran!" Inuyasha said and went up to his son and placed a hand in his shoulder. He was immediately shoved back and glared at with demonic eyes. Just like his father's when their youkais took over. Ran glared at him for a few seconds then went back to his useless task. 

Sesshomaru went up and grabbed his fist before he could punch it again. "Ran stop." He growled "I can't" Ran growled back "I have to get Hotaru out. I can't let Naraku have him." He shook Sesshomaru's hand off and punched it again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Hotaru was in that cocoon? How did he end up in there? And more importantly how did they get him out when this cocoon obviously was self healing?

Takeshi went up and grabbed Ran's fist and the two looked each other in the eyes for a long moment. Then Ran sagged against him crying. "I have to get Hotaru out…" he said and Takeshi stroked his hair. Suddenly Ran winced and cries out. "What is it?" asked Sesshomaru. "S…something's biting me." said Ran.

"How long have you been trapped here like this?" asked Inuyasha while Sesshomaru studied where Ran's arm was trapped. "T…three ouch days….I think" Sesshomaru nodded and drew his sword. "Wait!" said Ran "You might hit Hotaru!" Sesshomaru looked at him, nodded, and put his sword away.

"Ran when-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a rumbling that came from the cocoon. The cocoon cracked around Ran's arm. "Hotaru…" Ran whispered. He shoved Takeshi back and punched the cocoon with all his remaining strength. It shattered around his arm which they could now see had turned an awful purple color and had bite marks all over it. His arm hung in the air as he stared at the hunched man that stood where the cocoon had been.

His black hair had silver streaks in it. His pale skin was hidden by dark robes. And when he looked up and locked eyes with Ran one could see that they were a poisonous purple. "Naraku…" whispered Ran. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and Takeshi looked bewildered. Ran seemed entranced by Naraku's gaze. Naraku smirked as Ran slowly lowered his arm.

Takeshi grabbed Ran about the waist and pulled him away breaking the eye contact and snapping the two of them out of what ever trance they had been in. "Well, well, well. I expected Nikushimi to be here but for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to be here as well is an unexpected surprise." said Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reached for their swords. "You might want to wait on that." said Naraku "Because if you kill me you kill you grandson."

Naraku pulled the robes away from the left side of his chest to reveal Hotaru's sleeping face where his heart should have been. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lowered their hands. "Good." Naraku said and he turned to Takeshi "You. Let go of my mate. He belongs to me." Takeshi glared at him "Over my dead body." Ran's eyes held murder in their depths. "Let. Me. Go." he said to Takeshi. Takeshi looked at him confused "What? N-oof!" Ran had elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go.

Ran headed straight for Naraku. He pulled his fist back and made to punch Naraku but Naraku caught the punch and pulled Ran close and kissed him. Ran turned his head away breaking the kiss but forced his head back and kissed him again. Ran struggled to get Naraku to let go but second by second his resistance was waning until finally Ran just stopped resisting. His hands fell to his sides and his eyes emptied.

Naraku broke the kiss then. "Good. Now go and pick up your dagger. We're leaving." he said. Ran went to do as he was told. "Ran…" Inuyasha said as Ran passed him but he was ignored. Ran picked up his dagger and went back to Naraku's side. The two walked to the door.

As he passed him Takeshi grabbed Ran's arm. Ran looked at him with empty eyes and Naraku glared at him. Ran pressed his dagger to his throat. "If you wish your death keep holding on." said Naraku. Takeshi swallowed and hesitantly let go of Ran's arm. The two of them left the room.

A while later after they got over the initial shock Takeshi said "Let's go after them. They can't have gone far…"one look at the two devastated parents almost rethink his words. "So what you're just going to stand there and let them get away? You're not going to follow them?" he said.

"If you wish both of their deaths go ahead and follow them." said Sesshomaru. "So…what? We can't just leave-" Takeshi began but Inuyasha's hand around his throat stopped his rant in it tracks. "You think we _want_ to leave our son and grandson in the hand of the man who beat and tortured my son for most of his life! You who barely know his name presume to tell us what to do with their lives?!" he yelled at him.

Takeshi lowered his eyes ashamed "I'm sorry." he muttered. "You'd better be." said Inuyasha letting him go. "So what _do_ we do now?" Takeshi asked. "First Inuyasha and I go back o Kagome's time and set our affairs in order then we come back and look for our son." Sesshomaru answered. "Actually, since it's been three days _I _go back and set our affairs in order. Alone." Inuyasha informed his mate.

Takeshi nodded and said "Okay. Just answer me one question if you can." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then looked back at Takeshi. "Alright" he said just wanting to get this boy out of his hair.

"Why did this Naraku character seem to care about your son so much?" Takeshi asked. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru for this one because he was completely lost. Sesshomaru sighed and said "Because in a round about way Naraku is in love with Ran."

Inuyasha and Takeshi stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Sesshomaru sighed again and said "Naraku thinks he is unaffected by the mating bond just because he does not have a mating mar. He would be wrong. The mating bond binds two souls together whether they have the mating mark or not. The dominant mate, in this case Naraku, develops feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness over the submissive one and any children they might bear. The submissive one, if they alone have the mating mark, will develop a need to please their mate and a need to keep them by their side. By whatever means necessary"

Takeshi nodded. Inuyasha asked "So does that mean you can control me like Naraku controls Ran?" Sesshomaru shook his head "No. Not since you gave me my mating mark three years ago." He said.

The three of them left Naraku's castle finding a gentler way to go down the cliff. As they headed toward the Bone Eaters Well they noticed Ran's scent going the same way. This stopped Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in their tracks. "You don't think that Naraku is going to force Ran to take him to Kagome's time do you?" Inuyasha asked. "There's only one way to find out." Sesshomaru responded. The two parents took off with Takeshi following.

Ran and Naraku jumped from tree to tree. Suddenly Ran missed a branch and fell to the ground. Naraku jumped from the trees and landed next to Ran. He saw that Ran was fighting his control over him. Naraku grabbed Ran by the hair at the back of his head. "You _will _take me to the wench Kagome's time." He said

"You'll never…succeed there…" Ran said still fighting Naraku's control. "Oh? And why not?" Naraku asked. "Because…you don't… know how…" responded Ran. "Then you will teach me" said Naraku "Never" responded Ran.

Naraku thought for a moment then grinned and whispered into Ran's ear "If you help me I will _give_ you back your son." Ran's eyes widened and then he lowered his eyes and fell back under Naraku's control.

Two and a half days later

Naraku and Ran stood just outside of the clearing that held the Bone Eaters Well. Ran was still in Naraku's control and he sniffed the air trying to see if his parents or that young wolf was around. Ran smelled nothing and the two ran for the well. Just as they jumped into it Ran grabbed Naraku's wrist but he felt something heavy attach itself to his waist.

When they had crossed between times he threw whatever was holding him about his waist back only to see that it was the young wolf. Ran walked up to him drawing his dagger. He placed a hand around the wolf's throat and brought his dagger up and slit the young wolf's throat. He let go of him and watched him fall to the ground. He and Naraku jumped out of the well and took off.

When Inuyasha crossed the times and saw Takeshi he immediately ran to inform Kagome so she could call an ambulance. They rushed Takeshi to the hospital in critical condition. After he was in surgery Inuyasha went back to his time to inform Takeshi's parents. They, of course, where furious with him.

They went through the usual 'How dare you's that came with that situation. Their eyes softened a bit when they heard what had happened to Ran and how Sesshomaru could no longer cross the times. They hardened again when they heard that Takeshi couldn't come home without his son. Little did they know that Inuyasha had vials of his son's blood that he could give Sesshomaru when he needed him.


	6. Act II Four Years later

Four years later in the present time

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his living room. He had moved out of Kagome's house a year ago no wanting to trouble her or Aya with his problems any more. When asked about his son and grandson he told the truth: they had been kidnapped four years ago by the man his son used to serve. Everyone took that as his old gang boss and Inuyasha left it at that.

When asked about Sesshomaru Inuyasha said he was out looking for their son. This was untrue, he was actually back in the Feudal Era tending to his duties as Lord of the Western Lands and waiting for new of his son. This annoyed the group of female stalkers that he had acquired when he was a teacher.

Right now he was waiting for the detective he had hired last year to call him. This detective was the best he could get and he knew about demons so Inuyasha could be honest with him about the situation. 'This is the second time I've lost my son to that bastard' thought Inuyasha for the billionth time in the past four years.

It was the afternoon when suddenly the phone rang. Inuyasha hurried to pick it up. He answered it with a fairly normal greeting. "This is Andi." said the voice on the other end. Inuyasha clutched the table the phone sat on. It was the detective he had hired. Their agreement was he would only call when he had info about Hotaru and Ran. He had been expecting this call since last week when Andi told him he had a lead he was checking out.

"What have you got?" Inuyasha asked. "Not over the phone." said Andi "Listen I'm on my way to your place so don't let got it?" Inuyasha quickly agreed then hung up the phone and waited.

Twenty minuets later

Inuyasha opened the door for Andi. He ushered the detective inside. "So what was so secretive that we couldn't discuss it over the phone?" Inuyasha asked him. Andi sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs. "I think I may have found your son." he said and Inuyasha nodded. "And?" Inuyasha asked still not getting why this couldn't have been discussed over the phone.

"You told me that he sued to go by the name Nikushimi right? Well I found someone in New York by that name. His last name is Sasaki. He's a real successful business man for only being twenty three. His partner in business and is Naraku Maeda. They are also lovers. They have a textile business as well as a printing business. They started in Vermont but now have branched from there to New York. The two look pretty legit on the outside." Andi said all in on breath. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Only on the outside?" he asked

Andi nodded "It's rumored that this Naraku character is involved with or controlling some pretty shady business on the side. Mostly stolen goods and black market stuff. It's rumored to be centered mostly in America but branched out into Asia. Course the police can't prove anything." he said

"What about Hotaru?" Inuyasha asked. Andi held up a hand "I'm getting there. Well Nikushimi has a kid that's biologically his. It's rumored that the kid came from young lover when Nikushimi was "out on the streets living with gangs" and the girl didn't want the kid but Nikushimi did so she gave him to Nikushimi. Naraku adopted him after, and I quote, "Rescuing my young love and his son from that horrible life"."

"Where are you getting this information?" Inuyasha asked. Andi smiled "From a newspaper article that they did an interview for. It came with a picture. Do you want to see if this is your kid and his son?" Inuyasha nodded and Andi pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the paper and unfolded it and looked at the picture above the article. It was of Ran at a party holding a sleepy Hotaru and declining a drink from some unknown person. Ran was wearing a bandana on top his head. 'Probably to cover his dog ears' thought Inuyasha. Ran was in formal white shirt. It would have been the perfect picture of the two if it wasn't for Naraku standing next to Ran with his hand on Ran's shoulder. Naraku was wearing a black business suit with his hair pulled back+.

"Yeah, this is Ran and Hotaru." Inuyasha said. Andi nodded "I thought so. I have transportation for the four of us to go to New York when you're ready." Andi said and stood. He opened the door to reveal Takeshi. "Who's this guy?" Takeshi asked. Andi smiled "I'm the one who's going to find Ran. Excuse me." he said and left.

Everyday Inuyasha sent Takeshi to the library so that he could find out more about this time. Usually Inuyasha went with him but today he hadn't. "The four of us?" Inuyasha muttered. "I suppose he thinks I'm taking you with me to find Ran." He said loud enough for Takeshi to hear. "Are you?" Takeshi asked. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment.

"Go and pack a bag." Inuyasha finally said realizing he couldn't leave Takeshi to fend for himself in this time. Takeshi didn't outwardly celebrate this small victory lest he lose it. He was going to find the one he _knew _to be his mate and that was the greatest gift he could be given. Takeshi went to his room to pack.

Inuyasha went to the kitchen and went to the freezer where he kept a box full of vials of his son's blood. Inuyasha pulled out the key to the box that he always kept with him. He unlocked it, opened it, pulled out one of the vials, closed it, and then stuffed the vial in his pocket.

When the two where ready to go they made their way to Kagome's so they could go pick up Sesshomaru.

4:00 am New York

Nikushimi stared at the ceiling as he felt Naraku move within him. He tried to think of other things. It had taken him two years to get Hotaru back from Naraku because he refused to give him back until their businesses started going well. They were probably the most successful Japanese gay couple in New York now. He ran the legitimate side of the business while Naraku enjoyed the darker side of their success.

They had found demons that serve Naraku whether they liked it or not because the two of them where more powerful than any other demon in New York. The demons here were pitifully weak. No challenge at all and they ran most of the darker side of New York.

Naraku slapped him. "Pay attention" he breathed into Nikushimi's ear. Nikushimi closed his eyes and nodded. Naraku kissed him. A half an hour later the two lay in bed with Naraku's arm wrapped possessively around Nikushimi's waist. There was a knock at their door.

"Father?" another knock. Nikushimi removed himself form Naraku's grip and slipped on a pair of pants and a robe. "I'm going to take care of this." he said and opened the door to reveal a sleepy Hotaru. He picked up his son and walked towards his room holding him close. "What's wrong Hotaru?" Nikushimi asked his son. "I had a nightmare." Hotaru muttered.

Nikushimi nodded and turned on the light to his son's room and picked his way around the toys Hotaru had littered on his floor. He tucked his son back into bed then sat down next to him holding him close. "So tell me about this dream." Nikushimi said and Hotaru began to tell about his nightmare. Hotaru was a born story teller, even when it was obvious that the stories scared him.

Hotaru had had reoccurring nightmares ever since Naraku had released him. It was always the same, being separated from his father then forced to watch as his father suffered and an endless blackness. But thankfully that wasn't what had happened tonight. "Sounds scary with all those monsters around." Nikushimi said when Hotaru had finished.

Hotaru nodded and looked up at Nikushimi silently. "Sure. I'll stay with you until you have to go to school." Hotaru smiled and waited for Ran to go and turn off the light and then climbed back into his son's bed then he snuggled close to his father and went to sleep.

Nikushimi watched the steady rise and fall of his son's breathing while he slept. Sometime later Naraku walked in and watched the scene. For some reason it pleased him to whenever he saw his mate and son like this together. Naraku shook his head dispelling the feeling. "You know you spoil him." he said and Nikushimi gave him a funny look "And you don't?" Nikushimi said pointedly looking around the room at all the toys a six year old could ask for. Though Hotaru never asked for any of it because he was too afraid of Naraku. "Why would you care anyways? You only ever give him this stuff in hopes of keeping him out of your hair" Ran said.

Naraku was no father to Hotaru so Hotaru never called him that. "I do what you tell me to do so let me deal with my son the way I want to." Nikushimi said and Naraku's eyes flashed as they always did whenever Nikushimi implied that Hotaru didn't belong to him. "True you do as I say but you're hardly obedient" Naraku said. "Oh? And how would you like me to be? The perfect little puppet on your sting like I was when you threatened my father? Well you don't have my father anymore." Nikushimi said. "You're right. I have something better. I have our son." Naraku responded and left the room.

Nikushimi held Hotaru closer and watched the clock for the rest of the night so he wouldn't make Hotaru late for school.


	7. Time

[Words in parenthesis means that the character is speaking in English)

Ran walked up to the place where Hotaru went to school. It was not very far from where they live. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a loose, plain green t-shirt. He wore his trademark bandana over his dog ears. He had just spent the whole day making sure his business in New York wasn't sold out from beneath him by some arrogant, over paid, overachieving, now fired, human in a suit.

Ran had a bodyguard trailing behind him. Hired by Naraku. Ran swore he was just a spy telling every single move he made to Naraku. Ran stood outside the gate of Hotaru's private school which was closed during school hours. Only four people where allowed to pick Hotaru up from school: himself, Naraku, their driver, and a body guard that Ran himself had hired. All of them had to show a picture id before the teacher that escorted Hotaru out that day would release him to the guardian. And if any of them acted suspicious the teacher would take Hotaru back inside immediately.

Ran had searched long and hard for a school that would meet his security standards and wasn't some catholic school that would try and turn Hotaru against his father just because ha was what humans considered gay. He didn't care how much of a "donation" he had to make to that school. All he wanted was to keep Hotaru safe from people who might make the mistake that Naraku cared about his son and try to kidnap him. Or from people who just wanted both of Hotaru's parents out of the way.

Ran watched as Hotaru walked out of the front door of the school following a teacher. The teacher spotted him and walked over with a smiling Hotaru. "Hello Mr. Sasaki. Your id please?" she said and Ran pulled out the drivers licenses he had gotten two years ago to her which was his habit. He had gotten used to being called by the fake surname.

The teacher looked at it nodded and released Hotaru to him. He took Hotaru's hand and said "Let's go" and the two of them headed home.

Andi checked them into their hotel being the only on of the four of them that could speak English. Andi escorted them up to their rooms. They sat in the room that was to be Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's so Andi could brief them on how they where to get to see Ran.

All in all it was a dismal report. They couldn't pick Hotaru up from school, they couldn't make an appointment to see Ran because that would take months. Every six months they changed drivers and had taken such strict security measures that pretending to work for them was out. The only option left to them was to get to where Ran lives while Naraku was away and that was nearly impossible.

The whole time Andi briefed them he referred to Ran as Nikushimi. Inuyasha was fed up with it so he said "Ran" Andi raised an eyebrow. "Please call him Ran. It's his name." Andi grinned "Good idea. No one will know who we're talking about." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Andi was so paranoid.

Takeshi nodded. "So what are we going to do from here?" he asked "We stake out Ran's house and wait." Andi responded.

Next day

"…and they requested you. That's why _you_ have to go and not me." Nikushimi told Naraku for what felt like the thousandth time. They stood in their living room while Nikushimi listed the reason's that Naraku had o go to the budget meeting in the branch of their textile business in Vermont. If one of them didn't supervise this meeting their company would probably over budget and ruin the whole thing.

They couldn't both go because that would mean that they would have to take Hotaru with them and Hotaru had school. Usually they requested these meetings where usually in the summer when could both they go and usually requested Nikushimi but this time they had requested Naraku.

Nikushimi didn't see why he was acting so hesitant. He always came back form these business trips, whether he went with Nikushimi or not, with the strong smell of another on him. Although the smell made his blood boil he said nor did anything about it. Naraku glared at him but nodded his consent. "They will regret this." he said. Nikushimi resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Well don't make them regret it to much or we'll lose business down there." he said.

Naraku went to their room to pack a bag for the trip when there was a knock at the door. Nikushimi opened it. Two men stood there one holding out an NYPD badge. "(Can I help you gentlemen?)" the one that wasn't holding the badge nodded "(Is your partner home?)" he said Nikushimi almost rolled his eyes. Almost but not quite. "(My husbands busy. Can I help you?)"

"(Busy with what?)" the one who flashed the badge asked. "(He is getting ready for a trip.)" Nikushimi responded refusing to give up any more information than necessary. "(Trip to where?)" asked the other one. "(Vermont. To a branch of ours down there.)" "(What for)?" asked the one with the badge.

"(Budget meeting. Why do you ask?)" Nikushimi responded. He could tell that they didn't want him to know the exact reason that they were here. "(We just want to ask him a few questions about an on going investigation.)" the other one said. He stiffened just a touch for show "(Well he's very busy right now.)" He tried to close the door but the one with the badge put his said "(Wait.)" So he stopped the movement and looked at him.

He held out a card "(Call us when you have the time okay?)" Nikushimi took the card. "(Okay.)" He said and closed the door and threw the card into the nearest waste basket. Naraku stared at him from the hallway. Nikushimi shrugged and went into the kitchen to see if by some miracle Hotaru needed help with his homework.

The two police detectives walked towards the elevator in the complex that held Nikushimi and Naraku's condo. Detective Richard Jacobson (the on who flashed the badge) turned to Detective James Roberts (the other one) as they boarded the elevator and the doors shut. "(You know I really think we can get to Naraku through his partner.)" said Roberts. Jacobson gave him a look.

"(No I'm serious)" said Roberts "(You heard the profiler. Naraku is the perfect example of an abusive spouse. If we can get Nikushimi to talk he can practically hand us Naraku.)" The elevator doors opened. "(Oh come on.)" said Jacobson as they walked out of the elevator "(You saw him he was _acting _for us.)"

"(I don't think so.)" said Roberts "(Think about it. We've been trailing them for months and we've learn that Nikushimi's only real concern is for his son. That may be what Naraku has over him. So if we offer them both protection in exchange for Naraku…)" "(He might actually hand him over.)" finished Jacobson. "(That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day. Let's run it past the captain and the D.A. and we'll see what we can do.)"

"(Yeah and let's get it done before Naraku comes back from his business trip)" said Roberts as the past two men with silver hair, one of who bore a striking resemblance to Nikushimi, who both went unnoticed by the cops. As the two cops got into their car and drove away the two men started talking.


	8. Time together is precious

Nikushimi reveled in the time that Naraku was gone. Naraku was scheduled to be gone for the next two weeks, even thought the budget meeting was only supposed to take a week at most. But Nikushimi didn't care as he walked to Hotaru's school to pick him up. He had managed to get the bodyguard that Naraku had hired to take the next two weeks off. He had a bodyguard that had hired and trusted enough to pick up his son when he couldn't.

His body guard, Roland, had no family to speak of and was on of the best in his field. Nikushimi glanced across the street and had to do a double take. Standing there was Sesshomaru. It was as though he were waiting for him. When Sesshomaru saw that Nikushimi was staring at him he smiled and walked off as though he knew that he would follow.

Nikushimi picked Hotaru up from school and followed Sesshomaru's scent to a corner store. There was an extra scent there. Hotaru tried to run to Sesshomaru but Nikushimi stopped him. "Hello Sesshomaru, Father." Inuyasha stepped out from an alley way. "Hello Ran." said Inuyasha. Nikushimi closed his eyes reveling in the sound of his real name and breathed deeply the scent of his father's. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I'm afraid we can't stay and talk." Nikushimi said. Hotaru looked up at him. "We know that Naraku isn't here." said Inuyasha. "Yes but he has spies." Nikushimi said. Hotaru yanked on his hand almost pulling his shoulder out of its socket. Nikushimi looked at Hotaru. The two locked eyes and stared at each other for a long time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't move or speak knowing that the two where silently communicating just as they always did.

Nikushimi sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to win with you am I?" he asked his son. Hotaru grinned. Nikushimi turned to his parents. "Lunch then?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Hotaru lead them to his favorite restaurant.

Inside the restaurant they sat at a secluded table and talked as though they had never been separated. Nikushimi was glad that the subject of Naraku hadn't been brought up…yet. "So how's Kagome and Aya?" Hotaru asked. "Their fine. Aya has become a very good student and Kagome is now the manager of the store she works at." Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru is one of the top students in his class." said Nikushimi absently while looking at the menu. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a proud look and Inuyasha ruffled Hotaru's hair. Hotaru giggled and Sesshomaru turned to Nikushimi. "Have you started training him yet?" he asked. Nikushimi sighed and put down the menu "Yeah. I have him in every sort of martial arts class that I could get him into."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a look. Normally a young youkai's training was handled by his father. Inuyasha had been denied that opportunity and couldn't even imagine what raining that Nikushimi had gone through but he was sure that the normal training was considered child abuse in this time and country.

A man walked into the restaurant and Nikushimi sniffed the air and smelled demon. "Hotaru get between me and Sesshomaru." he said. Hotaru did as he was told. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smelled the demon as well.

The demon stopped in front of their table and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nikushimi's head. "You and your son are coming with me." he said. "I don't think so." said Roland pointing a gun at the demon's head. The rest of the restaurants occupants had dived for cover. "If you would sir." said Roland. Nikushimi hurried Hotaru away from the table.

A loud BANG! resounded throughout the restaurant. Nikushimi went to one knee clutching his bleeding shoulder. Roland hit the demon on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The demon went to the ground, unconscious. "Pathetic." muttered Roland.

Later

Nikushimi was off in and ambulance after telling the cops to leave Hotaru with Roland and telling Roland to escort Hotaru to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's hotel and leave him there. The police had tried to interview Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but they didn't understand a word that they were saying. Roland saved them from being grilled further by telling the cops that the two were Nikushimi's older cousins and that they only spoke Japanese.

Roland escorted Hotaru all the way up to the front entrance of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hotel but left them after that. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lead Hotaru up to their room where Takeshi and Andi were waiting for them. "Takeshi!" said Hotaru who ran up to Takeshi and hugged him about the legs.

Takeshi was a little shocked but knelt down as well as he could and embraced Hotaru. "I'm surprised that you remember me kid." Takeshi said. Hotaru smiled "I have a good memory for people like you." he said. Takeshi was about to ask what that meant but Inuyasha stopped him. "How can you not be fazed after what just happened?" Inuyasha asked. Takeshi raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, stuff like that happens all the time. Though usually it isn't in such a public place." Hotaru responded. Sesshomaru nodded. "So you found them and got to talk obviously." said Andi said walking in with a large pizza and soda. "I'll trade you info for dinner." Inuyasha nodded.

The four of them sat around the room, just where ever was comfortable. Takeshi sat with Hotaru watching TV while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Andi sat on the bed and talked. Well argued mostly.

"We can't just take him." said Inuyasha. "It would be safer for him." said Sesshomaru. "You just have to get Nikushimi to either come with us or get him to let us take Hotaru." "Can he do that?" Sesshomaru asked. Andi nodded "Naraku hasn't legally adopted him yet and Nikushimi is Hotaru's acknowledged biological father." he said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Hotaru turned to them "What are you talking about?" he asked as though he hadn't been listening in the whole time. Inuyasha sighed "Hotaru if we asked you would you come with us back to Japan?" Hotaru looked torn. "With father?" he asked. "Hopefully." answered Andi. "I won't leave without father." Hotaru said firmly.

"Hotaru…" said Sesshomaru. "No! I won't leave without him. Naraku will kill him if we don't leave together." Hotaru shut his mouth tightly as though he had said too much. Inuyasha growled "Let me guess if Ran tries to leave he will kill you." Hotaru nodded and Inuyasha growled again recognizing the same game that Naraku had played with himself and Ran all those years ago.

"Ran wouldn't leave Hotaru behind" Takeshi muttered stating the obvious. "I can't wait to kill him again." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded. "Wait! You can't!" yelled Hotaru. "He's right you know. You can't just go around killing people. Not in this time." Andi said. Takeshi sighed "We'll settle this tomorrow when we go and pick Ran from the hospital he should be healed enough to leave by then."

The five of them nodded and went back to their pizza.

Next day

Nikushimi was getting dressed behind a curtain while his son and his two "cousins" waited for him. The doctors had been very hesitant to release him from the hospital but with all the sudden media coverage and Nikushimi's insistence that he would be better off at home they decided to let him go.

The four of them left the hospital taking the back entrance and a taxi to avoid the media. Nikushimi did _not _want to have his father's faces plastered all over New York's news. That and his son got too much media attention as it was. They left for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hotel.

When they got into to the room that Takeshi and Andi shared and Takeshi and Nikushimi locked eyes the two froze. "You…"said Nikushimi "you haunt my dreams…" "As you do mine" responded Takeshi. The two stayed staring at each other for about a minuet until Hotaru laughed quietly. Nikushimi succeeded in not blushing but Takeshi's was a bright red.

Nikushimi cleared his throat. "Well father you said that you wanted to ask me something?" Inuyasha nodded. "We wanted to know if you wanted to know if you would like us to take Hotaru with us back to Japan." said Inuyasha getting straight to the point. Nikushimi looked shocked. He stood there thinking about it for a good five minuets, going over all the possibilities and consequences in his head so he could make a good decision.

Nikushimi slowly nodded his head. "But father he'll-" Hotaru started but Nikushimi cut him off "No he won't Hotaru." Hotaru looked doubtful. Nikushimi knelt down so that he was eye level with his son. He placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Trust me Hotaru, he won't kill _me._" he said. Hotaru nodded his understanding.

The phone rang. Andi picked it up, listened for a bit then said "(Yes thank you)" and hung up. "Your body guard is down at the front desk." Nikushimi looked at him "Which one?" he asked. "Some guy named Roland" Andi answered. Nikushimi nodded. "I'll go down there and make sure. Hotaru stay here. If I don't come back up then Hotaru goes with you back to Japan. If I do then we'll talk about it more." He said and left.

Ten minuets later Nikushimi came back up with a bag. He placed the bag on the bed. "Roland thinks of everything. He brought a bag with Hotaru's clothes in it and something extra." Nikushimi unzipped the bag and reached into it. He pulled out two vials full of a red liquid. "The vials of blood that they drew at the hospital." Inuyasha looked at him silently asking how he got those. "Trust me you really don't want to know" Nikushimi answered.

"Hotaru and Sesshomaru can share one while Takeshi can have the other one and you can all go to the Feudal Era and wait there for me." Nikushimi said. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to silently ask a question. "I've had a plan in the works for a while now and have just been waiting to put the final pieces in place. Hotaru does need to come home with me tonight though." Sesshomaru nodded knowing that Nikushimi would be back in the morning.

Outside

Nikushimi, Roland and Hotaru walked out of the hotel to be faced with detectives Roberts and Jacobson. Nikushimi almost rolled his eyes but instead tries to look like he was trying to avoid them. "(Excuse me Mr. Sasaki can we talk for a minuet?)" said Roberts. Nikushimi sighed as though this was going to be a total waste of his time, which it was.

Nikushimi turned to them. "(Sure what can I do for you?)" he asked them. "(We'd like you to come with us. We'd like to talk about yesterday.)" Roberts said. 'Sure you do' thought Nikushimi. "(Alright. As long as it's short.)" he said. The detective Jacobson reached to open the back door of their car when Roland said "(We'll follow you alright?)" Roberts and Jacobson shared a look then Roberts said "(Alright. We'll see you there.)" The two detectives climbed into their car while Nikushimi, Hotaru and Roland climbed into theirs.

Three hours later

Nikushimi was bored stiff. About two and a half hours ago they had changed subjects from the shooting yesterday to Naraku's dealings. Hotaru had to sit there as well because Nikushimi refused to be parted from his son.

"(Look)" said Roberts "(We know that Naraku has dealings in the black market so just tell us what we need to know and we'll give you protection.)" 'Same song different tune' thought Nikushimi irritated. "(You want to know what he's been up to? I'll give you the whole damn story!)" Nikushimi yelled at them. Then he started relaying his entire life story to them…in Japanese.

It was obvious that neither of them understood a word he was saying and that was just fine with him. He wasn't about to endanger his son's life for the sake of these two moron's jobs. He got to the part where Naraku was training him to track demons when Jacobson said "(Alright. That's enough.)" Nikushimi stopped. Jacobson turned to Hotaru. "(Son can you tell us what he said?)" he asked.

Hotaru grinned "(Don't call me son. And I can tell you exactly what he said.)" the two detectives looked relived "(What he said was…)" Hotaru started saying exactly what his father had said, word for word…also in Japanese.

A vein twitched in each of the detectives foreheads. "(Alright. You can stop now. We get it.)" said Roberts. "(Then can we leave?)" asked Nikushimi. Jacobson nodded and Nikushimi and Hotaru stood up and left the room. Just outside the interrogation room stood Roland who walked with them.

Roberts turned to Jacobson "(Great. Now what are we supposed to do? If he gave us anything it was in Japanese and we didn't record the session so it's useless to us.)" he said. The two detectives sighed and left the room.


	9. Your lying

Four days later 

Naraku walked in the door of his condo and saw Nikushimi in the living room, sitting on the floor, cross legged, with business papers strewn all about him. He didn't see Hotaru anywhere. 'He's probably in his room.' thought Naraku not taking into consideration that it was almost the end of the school day. 

Naraku snatched a paper from Nikushimi and looked at it. "Fabrics from Japan?" he asked. "Not just that a purposed partnership." Nikushimi said absently. Naraku narrowed his eyes. "And you where considering it?" he asked. Nikushimi stiffened. Then he looked Naraku in the eyes. "Yes. I am considering it. It would substantially increase our business. That's what you want isn't it?"

"You haven't consulted me on this." Naraku answered. Nikushimi sighed "Look. You told me to run the legitimate side of your business so I didn't think that I had to consult you on every single little detail of it." Naraku growled but before he could do anything Nikushimi said "Temper, temper. You wouldn't want the _neighbors _to hear now would you?" Naraku glared at him but stayed his hand. 

"Besides" said Nikushimi "it's far away from where _they_ live." Naraku's glare stayed on his face but he asked "You are sure?" with a growl in his voice. "Look at the address yourself." Nikushimi responded calmly enjoying the poser he had in this conversation. Naraku looked at the paper again and checked the address then ha glanced at the clock and registered that it was a school day then he looked at Nikushimi. 

"Shouldn't you be going to pick up Hotaru?" Nikushimi froze. "Yeah" he said and went to the door. Just as he opened it Naraku slammed it shut. "Where is Hotaru?" he asked. "At school." Nikushimi responded staring at the door. "No he isn't. If he were you wouldn't have forgotten the time." 

"He's at a friend's house. I told him he could go over after school." 

"You're lying." 

"I am not. I didn't want you to know till later so-"

Naraku grabbed Nikushimi and threw him across the room so that he hit the living room wall. Nikushimi sat up and Naraku grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head and pulled his head up so that he would face him. "Do _not_ lie to me." Naraku said. Nikushimi smirked. "Why does it threaten you?" he said and Naraku slammed his face into the floor. He pulled Nikushimi back and leaned in close. 

"Tell me where he is or I will make you." Naraku said in a deadly voice. "Back off you smell like a human female." Nikushimi responded. Naraku smirked but said "don't change the subject. Now…Where. Is. Hotaru?" Nikushimi stayed silent. "Then I will make you." Nikushimi grinned "What are you going to do? Beat me? Rape me? You know that neither will get me to talk." 

"Maybe not but I know what will." Naraku said and Nikushimi had to force down his fear to keep the grin on his face. "Oh and what would that be?" he asked. Naraku smirked and leaned in close and whispered into Nikushimi's ear. Nikushimi's resisted the urge to let his eyes go wide and Naraku dragged him into the bed room by his throat. 

Naraku threw him onto the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the door of the bedside table. The locked Nikushimi's hands to the head board with them and then pulled out Nikushimi's dagger from the same drawer. "Do not test me." Naraku said warningly. Nikushimi glared at him with the grin still on his face. "If you're going to do something then _do it._" he said. 

"Very well then." Naraku said and he sliced off Nikushimi's clothes with his dagger. Then the pain began. 


	10. Nikushimi's smile

Two hours later

'I'm in so much pain right now.' thought Nikushimi. He had hundreds of small sallow cuts that opened every time he moved even the slightest. Naraku had raped him for over an hour. Naraku was in the shower right now his clothes where strewn all over the floor. Nikushimi refused to curl up into a little ball because that would give Naraku the satisfaction that Nikushimi didn't want him to have. 

But the worst torture of them all was leaving him to his own self. Ever since he had met Takeshi his youkai and his soul had been at war, and every time he had been left alone that war raged at its loudest. His youkai desired Naraku even though the bond between them had been forced, but his soul called for Takeshi even though he knew nothing about him. 

In his mind and in his heart he desired neither of them. 'But if I have to chose I'll take Takeshi over Naraku any day.' Nikushimi thought. His soul rejoiced at this thought but his youkai raged trying to take over. 

Nikushimi fought against it knowing that his youkai would submit to Naraku and tell him everything then everything would truly be over.

Nikushimi fought his youkai back grateful, not for the first time, that he was part human. That human part of him helped him fight down his youkai. Nikushimi was panting with the effort of holding it back when Naraku walked in clothed in only a bathrobe. "Are you ready to tell me where Hotaru is?" he asked. 

Nikushimi glared at him but remained silent still fighting back his youkai. "Very well then. I leave you to your thoughts." Naraku walked over and turned out the light at the side of the bed. Then he left the room shutting the door, and since there was no window, left Nikushimi in pure darkness. 

Ever since Nikushimi had been seven years old he had always had two great fears: fear of the dark and fear of losing control. Fear of the dark because when he was seven he had defied Naraku and he had locked him in a cell that was pitch black on the inside. Nikushimi had known there was something else in there with him and he had blacked out when that thing had attacked him. 

When he had woken up there was the smell of blood everywhere and even though he couldn't see it he had known that he was covered in the blood of whatever he had slain. That had given birth to the second fear. It was true that he had no control over his life then, but at least he could control if he went berserk or not. He used to have a third great fear which had been the fear of blood but under Naraku's training he had gotten over that very quickly. 

'I can do this' thought Nikushimi forcing back his fear. 'For Hotaru's safety I can do this' 

In the Feudal Era

Hotaru walked behind his grandfather Sesshomaru who was dressed in his usual manner while he was in the Feudal Era. His grandfather had put on the ice mask that he had always worn in this time. Hotaru had been given clothes to fit this time and his "Station", whatever that meant. Hotaru knew that his grandfather was the Lord of the Western Lands in this time but he knew precious little else. 

A strange little creature and a human woman fell into step besides his grandfather. Hotaru was nervous but didn't show it. He did exactly what his grandfather had told him to do. He kept his face totally neutral and looking at nothing but his grandfathers back and did not stop until his grandfather did. 

The four of them stopped in front of a door that face what looked like a garden that a bunch of female demons where sitting in. Hotaru could feel there gazes upon his back but he did not turn to face them he just watched his grandfather. Sesshomaru had turned to the human woman. 

"Rin. You will take care of my grandson until I give him to the proper guardian." The woman, Rin, nodded. Then Sesshomaru turned to him. "You will stay in this room." he said. Hotaru knew an order when he heard one but that didn't mean he had to like it. He kept his face neutral and said "Yes grandfather." in as neutral a tone that he could manage. 

Hotaru knew he only had to stay here while his father enacted his plan to kill Naraku. 'So' Hotaru decided 'I'll deal with this the way I always have and do what grandfather says and wait for father to come and get me' it seemed to Hotaru that he was always waiting for his father to do something like this and he knew that his father would keep his location a secret unless I fit into his plan to tell Naraku where he was. 

Two weeks later

Nikushimi woke up to hear Naraku walk through the front door and unexpectedly to their room. The door to their room, where Nikushimi had been for the past two weeks handcuffed to the bed, opened flooding the room with light. Naraku walked in and shut the door. "Are you ready to tell me where Hotaru is?" he asked. Nikushimi turned his head away from Naraku. 

Nikushimi could feel Naraku's glare on him but refused to look at him. That is until they heard someone enter the front door saying "Mr. Maeda, Mr. Sasaki it's the police we have a warrant to search the premises." That's when Naraku climbed on top of him with his shirt unbuttoned. "What ar-" Nikushimi started to say but Naraku clamped his lips over his cutting him off.

Just then a young man opened the door to the room and the seemingly intimate seen and froze. Naraku sighed dramatically and got off of Nikushimi covering him with a blanket. Then he turned to the man "Well?" he asked and the man coughed and turned to and left the bed room saying "I found them." with a crimson blush on his face.

Naraku turned and got the key from the bed side table and unlocked the handcuffs and told him to get dressed. Nikushimi got up and went to the dresser where he pulled out a long sleeved tight fitting shirt and a pair of jeans so that he could hide the light scars that still hadn't faded yet, thankful that Naraku hadn't cut his face. He pulled on these clothes and went out to face the questions of the police. 

A couple of hours later

The investigator where wrapping the house search and that police's question where starting to turn back to the same subject that they had begun with. "(Where's your son Mr. Sasaki?)" One of them asked looking around. Naraku looked up at him. "(Japan. I sent him there to live with my cousins after I was shot.)" The police officers looked at him suspiciously. 

"(My son asked to go. He has lived through to many threats on his life and mine just because I'm gay and successful and have a child some people don't think I should be able to keep. It escalated to a level I won't stand him being on so I sent him away where he would be safe. Got a problem with the fact that my son is my first priority officers?)" Nikushimi said all in one breath. Naraku nodded as though he had been in on this plan all along.

"(We'll be in touch)" said on of the officers and the whole crew left. Once Naraku was sure that they had cleared the building he turned on Nikushimi. "Since when do you have cousins in Japan?" he asked with a growl. Nikushimi smirked "You know what? I consider Aya and Kagome to be family."

Naraku slapped him. "Kagome was here!" Nikushimi laughed "Boy you sure do jump to conclusions really fast." he said. Naraku glared and Nikushimi smirked. "Take a wild guess on who I would trust to take my son across an ocean." Nikushimi's smirk turned into a grin as Naraku realized that the _only_ two he would ever trust to do that were his fathers. 

Naraku grabbed Nikushimi around his neck and threw him across the room. By the time Nikushimi's head stopped spinning Naraku had regained control over his emotions and had thought about what he could do and had come up with a plan. "You have also provided a means of me getting him back. Back your bags we'll see to this partner ship of yours and get Hotaru back" 

Nikushimi's grin was back on is face "If you're willing to go to a place where you have no power." Nikushimi watched as Naraku put two and two together and realized exactly where he had hidden Hotaru. Naraku crossed the room picked Nikushimi up by his neck and held him to that the tips of his toes barely touched the floor. "We shall see." Naraku said and dropped him. 

Naraku went to their room to pack a bag while Nikushimi was on the floor. When Nikushimi was sure that Naraku was busy packing he grinned again and thought 'My plan is working'


	11. Death

Hotaru sat in a little hut with Takeshi

Hotaru sat in a little hut with Takeshi. Sesshomaru had sent him away after hearing things that made him think that his grandson would not be safe at his castle. So when Takeshi showed up to take guardianship of Hotaru Sesshomaru sent them to live in this hut that was half way between Sesshomaru's castle and the wolf clan's territory.

Takeshi would have taken him to the wolf clan if he thought that his father was dense enough not to smell Naraku on Hotaru. As it were his father, Kouga, was not _that _dense.

'I used to cry when I was alone.' thought Hotaru 'Now it seems that I'm getting used to it.' Even though he was with Takeshi he still felt alone without his father. 'Maybe I'm just being childish.' he thought then he realized that he _was_ a child and this was probably the first time in years that he had the chance to act like one.

Hotaru shrugged. "You know" said Takeshi "For someone who was glad to see me you sure aren't very talkative." Hotaru turned to him and was just about to tell him the reasons that he didn't _want _to talk when he heard something. Takeshi heard it to and went outside to see what it was.

Hotaru heard Takeshi talking, but his voice held neither anger nor fear. Hotaru sniffed the air and a small smile lit his face. Inuyasha walked in and kneeled down and hugged Hotaru. "How've you been?" he asked Hotaru. "Is there any news of father?" Hotaru asked. Inuyasha sighed and let Hotaru go then shook his head.

Hotaru sighed and nodded. They had been waiting in both times for his father to make a move but so far there was nothing.

In Japan. Present time

Nikushimi sat on the floor of the hotel room that they were staying in with papers spread all around him. Naraku sat on the bed above him with papers scattered around him. The two were looking over the arrangement between their company and the one here in Japan. Nikushimi felt that it was just a little too perfect an arrangement and he was looking over every last detail trying to find the hidden flaw or subtle trap. Nikushimi knew that he was getting close to finding it.

Nikushimi heard Naraku sigh behind him. Then he felt two arms slip around his waist pinning his arms to his sides. "What do you want?" Nikushimi asked irritated. He got his answer when one of Naraku's hands slipped inside his shirt. His other arm still pinned his arms to the side and kept Nikushimi from releasing himself from Naraku's grip.

Nikushimi gasped as Naraku teased one of his nipples. "Not now. I'm close to finding the-" another gasp as Naraku bit his neck "fatal flaw." Unwanted pleasure ran through his body and he heard his youkai purr at the contact. 'I'm supposes to be an Inuyoukai, so why the hell does my youkai _purr_' thought Nikushimi. Naraku stripped him of his shirt and that gave Nikushimi the freedom to get free of his arms. Nikushimi stood up and backed a few paces away from Naraku.

"I told you not now" he said. "And I'm telling you, _as your mate_, that now is the perfect time." Naraku told him and stood. Nikushimi backed up as Naraku advanced on him until he hit a wall. Naraku came in close and kissed him. Nikushimi turned his head away and pushed Naraku back. Naraku growled and grabbed Nikushimi's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand and forced Nikushimi's face toward his and kissed him with a demand. The same demand he had been giving him all his life: Submit.

Nikushimi tried to break the kiss but Naraku's grip held firm. Naraku slipped a leg between Nikushimi's. Finally Naraku pulled away and allowed Nikushimi to catch his breath.

Suddenly Nikushimi found himself in a cage inside his own mind and he watched as his youkai leaned forward and kiss Naraku. He watched Naraku smirk and let got of his wrists and lead him to the bed. Nikushimi looked away not being able to bear the loss of control, or the sounds his youkai was making as Naraku had sex with it.

Nikushimi arched as he felt the rough penetration. He went to his knees in the cage and covered his ears while his dog ears folded back in and attempt to block everything out.

In the Feudal Era

Hotaru Slept soundly while Inuyasha and Takeshi watched him.

In Hotaru's dream

Hotaru ran. Ran like his life depended on it. He had to find it. Whatever it was. 'Well this is annoying' thought Hotaru as he ran in no particular direction. Suddenly he saw a cage. Inside the cage was what Hotaru thought was a woman. Her long silver hair was hanging loosely about her and as Hotaru got closer he could see that she was covering her ears. Closer still and Hotaru could see that she had dog ears on top of her head.

'Wait a minuet. There's only one person I know that looks like that.' thought Hotaru, and he sped up. He reached the cage and saw that in side it was…"Father!" yelled Hotaru.

Nikushimi slowly turned and looked at Hotaru. They stared at each other for a long moment and suddenly Nikushimi grabbed Hotaru's hand and Hotaru felt a gentle probing of his mind. Once it was over Hotaru felt Nikushimi pull. The cage dissolved around his father and Nikushimi hugged his son.

"I was so worried about you." said Hotaru. Nikushimi nodded telling Hotaru the same thing. "How sweet." came Naraku's voice from behind them. Nikushimi turned to face Naraku who had his arm around his youkai's shoulders.

His youkai looked like him except for minor differences. His canines where longer, the purple stripes under his eyes were bolder and his eyes where the same colors that Nikushimi's fathers where when they released their youkais.

"What a sweet little reunion." Said Naraku, his had coming up to stoke the youkai's hair. "You know Nikushimi I think I prefer you youkai to you. He's so very obedient." Nikushimi glared at him and shielded Hotaru's body with his own.

Naraku walked towards them when Nikushimi's youkai grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt the boy." It said in a growling voice that was a warning. Naraku turned to him and smiled "Don't worry I'm just going to get information from him. Then I'll let him go." the youkai nodded and let go.

Naraku advanced on Hotaru and Nikushimi. Just as he reached them a scream rang out through Nikushimi's mind. Naraku turned and saw Nikushimi's youkai trapped with glowing chains. A cage made of solid steel rose up around it and once the cage had enveloped the youkai it sealed it self and sunk into the ground.

Nikushimi stood and came up behind Naraku and placed a dagger to his throat. "You forget Naraku." Nikushimi said "That this is _my_ mind." Naraku made to turn but Nikushimi held that dagger closer to his throat. "I can kill you. The shock from it would send you into a coma for months." Nikushimi said. "So the theory goes." responded Naraku.

"Yes, but that would give me plenty of time to give you to my fathers, now wouldn't it?" Nikushimi said with a smirk. "Hotaru go back to your grandfathers and tell them something for me would you?" Hotaru nodded and Nikushimi turned his head and looked at Hotaru telling him silently what he wanted to say. Hotaru nodded and ran off to find his own mind.

When Hotaru was gone Nikushimi let the dagger drop. Naraku turned to him and grabbed him about the throat. Naraku glared at his little mate. "According to the theory if I killed you here a piece of you would be lost here. And when I kill you I want you to stay dead." Naraku smirked and pulled.

Nikushimi suddenly found himself in control of his body once again, with Naraku's tongue in his mouth. Nikushimi turned his head to the side and breathed in much needed air. Naraku started kissing and biting his throat and Nikushimi moved to push him away and found that his wrists were chained together to the bed.

Naraku smirked. "This should teach you to defy me." He said and started to draw out every sensation and make Nikushimi feel what he did not want to feel. Nikushimi carefully kept his mind blank not wanting Naraku to have any information that he didn't want him to have.

Hotaru woke up with a start. Tears ran down his face as he remembered what his father had silently told him. 'Goodbye. I swear we'll meet again. Take care my son.'

Two weeks later in the Feudal Era

Nikushimi walked by Naraku, they were about three days from the Bone Eaters Well. Nikushimi would have reveled in the time here for he was truly in his element. He knew now that the Feudal Era was his true time no matter how many bad memories were made here. Here he could be who he wanted to be. That is if Naraku hadn't been right next to him and forcing him to walk as fast as he could.

They could probably run to what was left of Naraku's castle but Naraku insisted that they walk. He also had Nikushimi kill most of the demons that they came across. Those he didn't kill were injured and left with a message. "Joint the Master of the Demons or die by his hands." Even though Nikushimi would probably be the one they all would think was this "Master" but that would work to Naraku's advantage.

Nikushimi still was very careful about what he thought about around Naraku. Though he knew his plan would come to fruition very soon. He just needed all the players in place before that time.

With Hotaru

Inuyasha was worried. Hotaru had been in a panic like state for the past week and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Hotaru was asleep beside Takeshi now but Inuyasha didn't know how long that would last. It was rather a cut sight to see though, Hotaru curled up in a ball next to Takeshi. Takeshi's body was unconsciously curled around Hotaru protectively. 'He would make a great father' thought Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had only been able to get away from his duties two days ago. Hotaru had been trying to run away for the last three days. Sesshomaru kept saying that they should let Hotaru run so that they could follow and see where he was going to go. Inuyasha had been struggling with that idea. He wanted to find out what was wrong but he didn't want to throw Hotaru into potential danger.

They had heard the rumors of this supposed "Master of Demons" and his deathly servant and they believed that this was Naraku and Ran. Hotaru shifted and suddenly sat up, his eyes awake and alert. His eyes looked around not really seeing anyone or anything, and he got up and bolted out the door. Inuyasha started to follow but was caught by Sesshomaru caught him about the waist.

"Wake Takeshi. I'll follow Hotaru." He said, then let go and ran off after his grandson. Inuyasha went inside and woke Takeshi and the two followed the others.

At Naraku's castle

Nikushimi personally thought that with out Naraku's miasma around the area around Naraku's castle was quite pleasant. If it weren't for present company Nikushimi would have had a pleasant walk. Naraku looked disgusted at the nature around his castle as they made their way up the trail that lead to Naraku's castle.

Nikushimi caught a faint scent on the wind "Hotaru…" he whispered. Naraku looked at him and stopped. "What did you say?" he asked. 'As if you hadn't heard' thought Nikushimi "Nothing" he said out loud Naraku grabbed him around the throat threateningly "What did you say?" he growled "None of your business." Nikushimi responded.

Naraku glared and Nikushimi glared back. Nikushimi felt Naraku trying to invade his mind but he kept everything he didn't want Naraku to know completely hidden from his mate. Naraku growled and squeezed his hand around Nikushimi's throat. Nikushimi kept his hands firmly at his sides. He wanted to see if his theory was correct.

Just as his vision started to darken Naraku let go. They both turned as they heard a twig snap to their left and saw Hotaru standing there completely out of breath. "Father!" Hotaru said and made to run to Nikushimi when Inuyasha appeared and put a hand on his shoulder. Hotaru looked up at him.

Sesshomaru and Takeshi came and stood beside Hotaru. The six of them stood there staring at each other but before any of them could make a move to attack a dark shadow swooped down and knocked Inuyasha away and grabbed Hotaru, then took off again.

They all stood there in shock. Nikushimi was the first to recover and he took off after Hotaru. Naraku looked at the others and then took off after Nikushimi.

"Why did that demon smell familiar?" asked Takeshi as he watched the hawk demon fly away with Hotaru in its clutches. "Who cares?!" said Inuyasha as he and Sesshomaru took off after Nikushimi. Takeshi then took off after them after on last look up at the sky.

Nikushimi ran after his son knowing that Naraku was following. They had a considerable head start over the others and where right under the hawk demon. It was so high up that they couldn't hear Hotaru. Nikushimi reached the edge of the cliff that held Naraku's castle the hawk demon flew beyond the edge. Below them ran a river filled with Naraku's miasma. It seemed to be the only thing that had not healed with time.

Naraku stopped beside him. Suddenly Nikushimi was behind him and he pushed Naraku off the edge of the cliff. As Naraku fell one of his tentacles shot out and wrapped around Nikushimi's ankle and dragged him over the cliffs edge. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and Nikushimi looked up and saw Inuyasha holding onto him for dear life.

Inuyasha started to slide over the cliffs edge and Nikushimi yelled at him to let go. Inuyasha shook his head as Sesshomaru appeared and grabbed hold of Inuyasha and Nikushimi. Then Takeshi grabbed Nikushimi's hand and the three of them pulled.

They barely got Nikushimi up to the cliffs edge when the hawk demon flew towards them. It flew above them and something glinted as it dropped from the demon and the demon flew towards Naraku's castle. Nikushimi caught his dagger as it fell and stabbed the tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle. They all heard Naraku scream and the tentacle tightened its grip.

Nikushimi stabbed it again and again. And the tentacle tightened its grip until there was nothing there to hold on with and Naraku fell. Inuyasha and the others pulled Nikushimi up and he smiled at them.

That smile was short lived though. When Naraku hit the river miasma Nikushimi screamed as he felt Naraku's skin melt and his bones dissolve. Nikushimi held his head in an attempt to keep his sanity as he felt Naraku's death as though it were his own. Inuyasha grabbed his son's arms and called out "Ran! Ran!" suddenly Ran stopped screaming, and he fell into his fathers arms. His eyes completely empty.

Inuyasha shook Ran and called out his name. Hotaru ran up to the group followed by Roland who was changing back from the hawk demon form to his human form. Hotaru reached the group and saw his father and looked up to Sesshomaru who looked hesitant to give the answer that he needed. He gave in when Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Ran felt Naraku's death a lot more vividly than when Naraku felt his death because of the mating mark. When those with the mating mark feel their mate's death they go insane." Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "He will also be suicidal." said Sesshomaru "but if we keep him alive until the mating mark fades he has a chance to heal from this."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly. "There's on thing I don't understand" said Takeshi turning to Roland. "How come Naraku died in his own miasma?" "Because it wasn't his anymore." responded Roland. Takeshi looked confused. "When the land started healing it changed the largest concentration of Naraku's miasma and changed it so that it would kill any demon that touched it. At least that's what we were hoping."

"What do you mean "that's what we were hoping"?" asked Sesshomaru. Roland looked at Hotaru who nodded. "You see, Ran has had a plan in the works to kill Naraku for some time now. He just hadn't had a way to get Hotaru to Japan until you came to New York. So he used you to facilitate his plan. He needed to get Naraku to Japan to get him to the Feudal Era so that he could somehow submerge Naraku in the miasma that he left behind." Roland paused to catch a breath.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Takeshi. "Because" said Roland "That was the only way that he could destroy Naraku for good. He knew the risks and was willing to take them for the sake of his son and his son alone." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now" said Sesshomaru "all we have to do is keep Ran alive."

"Oh is that all." said Inuyasha.


	12. Siblings

Kagome was cooking in her kitchen for lunch for her and Hojo

Kagome was cooking in her kitchen for lunch for her and Hojo. It had been eighteen years since Inuyasha had moved back to the Feudal Era to take care of his son. She hadn't seen any of them since. She had seen Roland (who it turned out was a shape shifter) and he had gone back to America to make up a story about their disappearances and take over their business in case Hotaru ever came back and wanted to take it over. There was a knocking at the front door. Kagome put down her knife and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door and meet with the shock of her life. The person standing before her had jet black hair and poisonous purple eyes. Kagome's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Naraku." she hissed. The person before her looked confused and suddenly there was laughing coming from behind the person.

"See imoto? I told you she would react to you that way." Came a voice that sounded familiar. 'Imoto?' thought Kagome and she looked down and saw that, in fact, the person before her was a woman. She didn't look any older than 18. A young man pushed her aside and let Kagome get a good look at the young man with sliver hair that had black streaks and was pulled back in a long ponytail. "Ho…Hotaru?!" Kagome shrieked ad threw herself into his arms.

Hotaru hugged her and Kagome hugged her back. "Good to see you Kagome-chan." he said. Kagome pulled back and looked at the other two with him. A young man that had golden eye and silky silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead, and the young woman that looked just like Naraku.

"I'm Higashi" said the young man who bowed and smiled charmingly "Son of Ran and the unmentionable one." The young woman inclined her head towards Kagome "I am Nishi. Daughter of Ran and the unmentionable one." she said. (Kagome pieced together that "the unmentionable one" was Naraku.) "Are you going to invite us in?" asked Hotaru. Kagome blinked then blushed. "Mo-Mochiron" she said

After she had them in the kitchen with tea she waited for them to filler her in. "Well…" said Hotaru "where to begin huh?" "How about where your brother and sister came from?" said Kagome. Hotaru smiled sadly "Isn't that obvious?" Kagome nodded "I'll tell you of the day that they were born." said Hotaru.

--Flashback—

Hotaru woke up to see his father doubled over his swelled stomach and breathing heavily. Hotaru was torn between getting help for his father and staying to make sure that his father didn't hurt himself. His dilemma was solved when Inuyasha walked in with a try of food for Ran. Inuyasha promptly dropped the tray and ran to his son's side.

Inuyasha forced ran to uncurl from around his stomach with comforting words. By the time he had done that Sesshomaru had come in responding to Inuyasha's silent mental call. He came up to his son and, while Inuyasha held Ran still, sliced open his son's rounded stomach.

Sesshomaru pulled out one child and handed it to Hotaru to clean off. It was a little boy that looked exactly like Sesshomaru crescent moon and all. Hotaru placed him on the bed he had been sleeping on so that he would be comfortable. The next was a little girl and the three of them were shocked by her appearance. She looked just like Naraku. Sesshomaru stitched up Ran's wound.

After the little girl was cleaned off, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru each picked up a child and looked at each other. "What should we call them?" asked Hotaru looking at his siblings in wonder. "Higashi." said Ran and the three of them turned to him in shock. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "The little boy. His name is Higashi." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru held out the little girl.

A pained looked crossed Ran's face and he said "Nanimo." The two adults looked at each other. "Nothing? Why nothing?" asked Inuyasha. "Because that" said Ran "is what she means to me." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other but said nothing.

--End Flashback—

"That's a horrible name." said Kagome. Nishi nodded "I got used to it." "But wait" said Kagome "you said your name was Nishi. But just now you said Ran named you Nanimo." Nishi nodded smiling "Father changed my name when I was around ten." Higashi rubbed his cheek "Yeah. It was at that time I learned never to tease my sister with a cruel intent." he said.

Nishi's smile grew wider "It was the first time that I ever saw my father sane." She looked at Kagome "Would you like to hear the story?" Kagome nodded.

--Flashback—

Hotaru walked into the garden where the twins where playing tag and his father sat leaning against a tree staring off into nothing. It had been seven years since the mating mark had faded from Ran's shoulder but he had not shown any signs of sanity except for in naming the twins. He still could not be around Nanimo with out shying away from her.

This broke the little girl's heart every time and everyone took great pains not to mention the fact of why her father named her what he did. Hotaru went over to his father when he heard Nanimo crying. He turned to see Higashi dancing around Nanimo and saying in a sing-song voice "You make father sad" over and over.

"I do not!" Nanimo yelled at him Higashi stopped dancing and faced her. "Oh yeah? Then why did he name you _Nanimo_?" then he started dancing and chanting again. Hotaru glared at the display and took a step towards them when an arm thrown out in front of him stopped his progress.

Hotaru looked form the arm to the face of his father that as filled with rage. Ran walked towards the display and slapped Higashi stopping him in his tracks. Higashi placed a hand on his cheek when Ran grabbed his son's arms. "What were you thinking?! Are you some sort of idiot?! You are _never _to be cruel to _anyone _that isn't your enemy! Is your sister you enemy?! If she is then you have been raised to be a bigger idiot than I thought from this display of stupidity!" Ran yelled at Higashi.

Ran let go of his son who ran into the woods surrounding the garden. Ran turned to Hotaru who was standing there in shock. "Go after him. Make sure that he doesn't get hurt. Then bring him back when he's ready." Ran said and Hotaru nodded dumbly and went off after his brother. Inuyasha and Takeshi (who had been helping raise the twins when he could) came into the garden to see what all the commotion was about.

They saw Ran pulled a shocked Nanimo into his arms and stroke her hair and whisper comforting words into her ear. Inuyasha smiled at the display of affection and called to Sesshomaru silently with the mating bond. Nanimo pulled back from the embrace and wiped away her tears "I-I don't understand…" she said and Ran tilted her face up so that she would look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said "I haven't been a father to you. It's hard to explain why…" "It's not your fault." Nanimo said quickly. Ran smiled "Tell you what to make up for a little bit of it I'll give you a new name." Nanimo looked up at him expectantly. "Since you're the opposite of your brother you will be called Nishi from now on. How's that?"

Nishi threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. Ran smiled and picked her up. Takeshi walked up to him and stood there and locked eyes with Ran. Ran smile grew sad and he brushed his fingers against Takeshi's cheek. "I know what you want to ask. And my answer is not now and possibly not ever." Then he took his hand away from Takshi's face and walked away with Nishi in his arms.

"What were you going to ask him?" Sesshomaru asked a crestfallen Takeshi. "I was going to ask him to be my mate but I have my answer." Takeshi responded and walked off in the opposite direction of Ran.

--End Flashback—

"When Nishi and I were sixteen father finally got it through his thick skull that he truly cared for Takeshi. So he got to know him better and by the time we were twenty the two finally became mates." said Higashi. "We have three half siblings from that union. Kita, a girl, Minami, a boy, and Aki, another boy." said Hotaru. "So how're Inuyasha and Sesshomaru doing?" asked Kagome hopefully. That hope was crushed when the three of them looked down.

"What happened to them?" she asked. Hotaru was the first to speak up "When the twins were twenty five, the great war of the demons started. Inuyasha was a casualty on the third battle and Sesshomaru went mad and killed everyone in sight whether it was enemy or ally. So father went and killed him and therefore gained his position."

"So Ran's still alive?" asked Kagome and Hotaru shook his head. "No. Father was a great commander who led his side to victory. But later after the war ended a demon who wanted father for his mate sent an assassin to kill Takeshi. It worked and father was kidnapped and for three years he was kept in that bastard's clutches." Hotaru clenched his fists on the table. "Being his son and heir it was my duty to take over his position in his absence, which I did. I also had the pleasure of killing the bastard who kidnapped father. But that victory was bitter sweet. Father's last request was to be taken to Takeshi's grave and to be given his dagger. I fulfilled that wish and the six of us were there when father took his life on top of Takeshi's grave. We buried the two together and kept the site secret and sacred."

Kagome nodded sadly. "But at least you are all still alive." "Yeah. And being Lord of the Western Lands has its perks." said Hotaru. Kagome blinked, not understanding. Hotaru smirked "Demons like me have been controlling the scenes from the background for a very long time Kagome." Kagome nodded in understanding.

The four of them talked long into the afternoon even when Hojo came back from work. Then Hotaru, Nishi and Higashi were asked to spend the night but they declined saying that they had to pick up their siblings, who were running the business in America, from the airport. Kagome nodded and saw them out only after they promised to come by again with their siblings.

Sorry this took so long. I had a lot on my plate the last few months.

If you want I can write side stories about the Great War and what happened in the Feudal Era after Ran got his sanity back. But i need Reveiws telling me that you want this.

Hotaru firefly

Higashi east

Nishi west

Imoto little sister

Mochiron of course

Kita north

Minami south

Nanimo nothing


End file.
